


[佐樱]双成Chapter.7

by Mleave



Series: 【佐樱】双成 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mleave/pseuds/Mleave
Summary: 虽然被屏蔽了很多次，但肉真的不是很多（捶地）





	[佐樱]双成Chapter.7

樱莞尔一笑，眉眼弯弯。她轻轻开口，说话时唇也没有离开分毫，湿热馥郁的气息扑在佐助的脸颊上，每一个字都是一次酥麻的撕磨——  
“佐助君，这次也要到此为止了吗？”  
佐助微微一窒，他微微站起身，十分专注地看着她，低低地道，  
“你不该这么主动。”  
“嗯？……诶。”  
地上铺好了金红灿烂图案的地铺，看上去柔软深厚，佐助倾身而上，她腿一软就倒在了上面。纯洁无暇的白无垢因为这些动作一层一层的松落，露出她胸前和肩膀大片清美白皙的肌肤，在昏黄的烛火下泛着意乱情迷的粉红色。  
她并不去整理，眼睛盯着佐助清俊精致的面容，然后摸了摸他的脸，声音低而柔，  
“佐助君，你不知道。穿上白无垢嫁给你是我最大的梦想。”  
佐助吻上她的额头，“最大的梦想难道不是和鸣人一样，世界和平吗。”  
“唔，你这么一说，也对。那最大的梦想就是世界和平，嫁给佐助君什么的排第二吧。”  
他眸色渐深，心中突然有丝芥蒂，顺着她的额头吻过鼻子和唇，湿湿热热的触感落在了她纤细白皙的脖子上。他眼下的肌肤娇嫩而紧致，泛着撩人心智的粉色，他却突然想起，这般精致脆弱的脖子，他曾经一手握住，险些折断。而现在他轻轻抚上她的下颚，吻上她的脖子，她碧绿剔透的眼眸里全是温柔和淡淡的羞涩，仿佛完全不记得那些往事了一样。  
宇智波佐助垂目，想不通怎么会有这么傻的人。  
他尚在感慨，她突然伸手，去解他的衣服。下意识去拦的右手被她一手打开，佐助就也不拦，任由她动作粗鲁地去解他的付羽织。右手却轻轻拨开了她胸前那片本就松落的衣襟。  
锁骨下的胸确实不大，但精致娇嫩，在他的目光下瞬间泛出诱人的粉色。他才看一眼，眼睛就被两只刚刚还在脱他衣服的手捂上了。  
樱脸颊通红，现在呼吸都变得粗重了。空气中少女清淡甜蜜的体香幽幽蔓延，似一滴墨滴进水里，最后氤氲在宇智波佐助的鼻尖。  
他依旧任由她捂着他的眼，那右手却轻轻抚上了她的胸，微凉的指尖掠过她胸上茱萸，她没能忍住，低低地，柔柔地叫了出来。  
手不自觉的拿开，她对上了他的眼睛，漆黑如子夜，如同深夜里乌云起伏的大海，在海的最深处胶着着情欲的妖冶红光。  
他低下头，吻上了她的胸。  
樱一瞬间捂住自己的嘴巴，却依旧没能止住那声柔媚的喘息。她不可思议，自己居然能发出那种声音。  
他听见那声音反而愈发肆意，轻轻舔舐，辗转厮磨，仿佛存心要再听那声音一般。她纤细十指插进他柔软干净的黑发，秀致的眉轻轻皱起，脸上渐渐染上晚霞般的红晕。  
佐助抬起头，那一瞬间异风吹过，房间里昏黄的烛光熄灭了。月色清冷幽艳，透过小窗照在这金红的床上，绘出暧昧的光影。他微微低垂着眼，长长的睫毛覆下，眼下覆出弧度优雅的剪影。他的肌肤是高贵的玉质的白，他看着她的眼神绵邈专注，仿佛容不下旁物。在这样的目光下，樱觉得自己全身都飘起来了。  
色授魂与，情难自禁。  
佐助俯下身，在她肩窝的位置细细密密的吻，右手深深拥住她，想要更用力，却听见她低低一声闷哼，“……佐助君。你弄痛我了。”  
立刻将她松开，宇智波佐助罕见地有丝不知所措，他微微失措地看着她，漂亮的眼睛里氤氲着消散不去的情欲。  
四周香气越发浓烈，满室都是旖旎的芬芳，月光在此刻如此温软，温软如他此刻沔然眼波。她伸手抚上他的脸，目光扫过那美丽的不真实的锁骨，下颚，然后主动吻上他的薄唇。  
身体从未像此刻这样满足，从未像此刻这样空虚和怯弱。像是点燃了欲望的导火索，她的手从他的脖子抚过他线条流畅充满力量的背，一直往下，直到某个血脉喷张的部位。  
用最大的自制力克制着，她听见他粗重的喘息，眼眸里浓烈而胶着的情欲，他修长苍白的手指，死死拽住她身旁的床单。  
他微微移开他的目光，她却再次吻上了他的唇。  
佐助沉静的面容上微微皱起了眉。  
“没关系的……”视线里是她清美桃粉的脸，“不管你想对我做什么……就算弄痛我也好，都没关系的……”  
他的目光完全的沉黯了下来。  
他带着海洋香气的湿热轻吻吻过了她全身肌肤，昏乱的意识里，她向身体里那莫名而又强大的空虚屈服，本能的抬起腰肢向他靠近，他挽住那腰肢，彼此之间的身体无比契合，微微摩擦，她喘息声愈发急促，终于在下一刻绽出解脱又痛苦的呻吟。  
她的身体猛的一缩，感官全部放大，那些剧烈的被撕裂的疼痛，那些无与伦比的满足和欢愉，都在他掌中一一释放。殷红的液体缓缓从交合处溢出，艳烈动人。他微微闷哼，不敢再动，轻轻的，安慰般地去吻她。  
直到她软化成人间另一处皎皎月光，他才微微挪动，她皱眉承受着那份激烈的密和和空虚，在他渐渐失控的动作中溢出一声一声难耐动人的娇吟和喘息。  
她大胆握住他释放后依旧坚硬灼热的下体，把他压在身下，吻他性感的喉结，轻眯的眼眸。听见他和她一样不能自禁的喘息，一次次忍耐不住将她翻身压过，狠狠蹂躏。  
她后来经受不住，便哑着嗓音低低软软地求他，可他不若往常，她一撒娇他却愈发肆意。  
她抱着他，连喘息也没了力气，满室旖旎迷惑她的意志，她迷迷糊糊看着他的侧脸，舍不得就此睡去。  
她在一次一次的极致后，仿佛看见了草原或者大海的远处，泛着柔和光晕的地平线。她终于在他温暖宽阔的怀抱里，沉沉睡去。

翌日醒来已经日上三竿。  
  宇智波佐助坐起身来看着流淌在掌心的阳光有些恍惚，自己好像很久很久没有睡到这么晚了。  
  嗯，全身的每一个细胞都很餍足。他顿了顿，下意识地转身去看睡在他身边的人。  
  那层极喜庆的金红色床单因为昨晚的折腾十分不堪，所以他后来把那层床单扯去，底下是干干净净的素白色。肌肤白皙的女孩躺在上面，呼吸均匀绵长，睡得很香的样子。因为他起来的动作而牵起的一方被角下隐约露出她线条美好的上半身，他微微一窒，将那一方被角压下。  
脑海里回想起昨夜疯狂，宇智波佐助难得凝噎。一个人坐在床边，清俊绝美的面容上一抹浅浅的红晕。右手手臂上传来阵阵痛意，他并不去管，又坐了一会，看身边的女孩没有醒来的意思，只轻轻摸了摸她的头发，然后动作轻缓的掀开被子，开始穿衣服。  
  修长白皙的身体线条完美优雅，肌肤在阳光下泛着暖玉般的光芒，可那本应光洁平滑的背上却有一道道被抓过的浅浅的痕迹，微红，而暧昧。  
  等他整理好时樱依旧睡得很熟的样子。宇智波佐助俯下身，神色沉静，看了她一会，伸出手抚平她微微皱着的眉，然后转身打开门走了出去。  
  节日过后空气里残留着昨日的热闹和欢喧，人们回归到平常的生活里，佐助觉得这个村子其实很像和平的木叶。只是木叶如此惹眼，总是免不了战争和动乱，而这里因为位置的偏远和人们的平凡而一直安定祥和，很是难得。昨日几个围着樱转的小孩子嘻嘻哈哈从他身边跑过，回头对他投向好奇又不敢靠近的目光。在路边摆摊的人依旧热情，成婚过的女人们结伴从他身边走过，似是讨论了什么，留下女人独特的放肆又爽朗的笑声。  
  他走过喧闹的街道，来到人声稀少的河边，此时阳光渐渐收敛了，天空中隐约有些青青的乌云，河边草地绵软，竟然有几只小松鼠跳来跳去。  
  佐助突然停了下来，目光平视前方，声线华丽低磁，清冷微凉，“突然找到这里，是木叶有什么事吗？”  
  浅绿色的衣摆随风飘动，淡黄色的头发扎成一个简单可爱的高马尾，精致的小脸有些婴儿肥，胸口很平，完全看不出二十多岁时的波涛汹涌。一开口，有些稚嫩的声线却带着几少见的威严和魄力，“我现在已经不问木叶的事了，我找你，是有一件关于樱的事要跟你说。”  
  纲手挑挑眉，如果追她债的人也跟宇智波佐助一样感知灵敏她的赌博生涯就到此结束了。  
  佐助闻言转过身，毫不惊讶她的外表，眸光沉了沉，  
  “是和百豪有关吧。”  
  “没错没错。这就猜出来了，不愧是宇智波。”纲手由衷地赞叹，“对，确实和百豪有关。”  
 她面色一正，声音愈发严肃起来，“宇智波佐助，既然你们已经结婚了，那我这个关门弟子就由你照顾了。有一件事，无论如何身为丈夫的你都要谨记。”  
  佐助微微皱起眉。  
  “小樱她以一个普通人的身份修习百豪，后来四战中又使用过度，身体已经因为细胞过度分裂有些衰弱。你也知道，我有漩涡和千手家的血统才能无视这些影响，可是小樱不可以。  
  “她不适合生育。”  
  “……”佐助顿了一瞬间，然后面色恢复沉静，“我知道了。”  
 惊讶于佐助的冷静，纲手摸了摸鼻子，轻咳一声，“所以你们昨晚把事办了吗？”  
 她虽然昨天晚上就来了，可婚礼当天她怎么忍心做出这么煞风景的事，跑去跟新郎说你的妻子身体不宜生育？所以她现在才来，等了半天，才等到宇智波佐助一个人的时机。如果能不让小樱知道，那就尽量别让她知道吧。  
  至于她问的那个问题，她的内心其实是有答案的，毕竟她昨晚就来了呢……她不仅知道他们把事办了，还知道他们办的很激烈，要不是怕他们俩发现打扰了人家，纲手觉得自己很有可能按捺不住干出偷看新婚夜活春宫的事。  
  她身为三忍之一，赌博喝酒就算了，这种事委实太失身份了。看着佐助的脸色难得有些凝滞，她体贴的又带过话题，  
  “不管你们办没办，嗯，这里是我亲自做的药，”她伸手递过去一个小瓶子，“哪怕你们宇智波家的男人在这方面也天赋异禀，只要给她吃了这个药就百分百不会中奖的，对身体也无害。”  
  她顶着一个十三四岁小女孩的稚嫩面容和稚嫩语气，笑容灿烂揶揄，说出的话却十分地……有深度。绕是佐助也轻轻抽了抽眉角。  
  纲手丝毫不觉，她只觉得自己是个靠谱又贴心的师傅，这两人私奔的十分任性，天知道她废了多大的劲才找到这里。  
  “还有别的吗，她的身体要注意的地方。”心里某个位置像是被蚂蚁啃噬了一口，并不强烈的痛意伴随着后来的酸涩。他想起曾经在死亡森林，他一睁眼看见她浑身是伤时的那份心情。  
  那时候并不严重，他的心里有别的事占据了主要地位，那个时候，他还可以狠狠惩罚那些伤了她的人，愤怒有处可发，伤痛能够治愈。  
  可是现在不一样了，他无比清晰的感受到自己的无力，即使他现在强大到几乎无人敢于挑衅，却依旧如同六岁时的自己一样，对她这样无力。  
  “别的还好吧。我可想不出有比生孩子更损耗身体的事，除非第五次忍界大战爆发。别让她再过度使用百豪，别太逞强就行。”  
  “当初，是她自己主动要学百豪吗？”他忍不住问出了口，其实心里已经有了答案。  
  “当然。如果徒弟不愿意，做师傅的怎么会教这种术。可她现在知道这些的话，也许会后悔吧。”  
  当初的她不也是这样，不允许自己走在自来也和大蛇丸的后面，正是这份心情让她走到了今天。  
  佐助接过药瓶，动作极其不自然。作为忍界第一医疗忍者纲手一眼看出端倪，  
  “你的右手，骨裂了？”  
  “……”佐助没说话。  
  唔……这是昨晚他刚进去时，樱痛极抓住他的手臂弄的，他当时情难自禁，也没在意，今天早上起来才发现，居然骨裂了。  
  纲手何许人也，在自来也的欺骗下，亲热天堂她也看过些许。立马反应过来，忍不住吃吃的笑。  
  他们边走边说，佐助在路上买了和红豆丸子汤很像的红豆年糕汤，想带回去给樱吃。  
  那骨裂的右手拿着此时算不上轻的食物，十分稳当地走着。纲手神色几不可察的柔和，宇智波家的小子，现在对樱真是体贴啊。她想起她当初答应鸣人接任火影后回到木叶在医院里初次见到他们的情景。  
  病弱纤瘦的少年神色迷茫忧郁，大病过后刚从床上坐起，女孩一把抱住他，泣不成声。鸣人冲进来时落寞的眼神。从那个时候起，两人就羁绊已深了吧。  
  真好啊，他们在一起了。她悠悠地想，自己的徒弟不用和她一样，一生都是作为一个忍者活着，而非女人。  
  那个唯一把她当女人而不是忍者的男人，已经不在了啊。  
  天空中突然下起了雨，佐助把手里的食物放在宽大的袖子里罩着，不紧不慢地走着，他习惯了淋雨了。路边的摆摊陆续着有条不紊地收了起来，一时之间街道上有些冷清。  
  前面传来低柔清丽地嗓音，“佐助君——”，声音不大，却十分有穿透力。  
佐助抬眼，看见樱在前方站着看着他。  
  雨帘让视线朦胧，佐助看见她没撑伞站在路边，连忙加快脚步走了过去，纲手叹了口气，跟了上去。  
  “小樱，许久不见，你现在眼里只有宇智波佐助了。连我都看不出来啦？”  
  “呃！师父！您怎么会来这？！您……您又欠债啦？”  
  雨有些大了，樱的身上也湿了，粉发粘在唇边，显得有些狼狈。  
  佐助顾不上责备她为什么下雨了还出来，把红豆年糕汤给她拿着，然后想脱下外套给她罩着，抬手时痛感一下子传来，让他僵了一下。  
  “佐助君？”樱看着他奇怪的动作，担忧地问道。她也是极厉害的医疗忍者，也立马看出佐助的手臂有问题，可昨天又没有战斗。  
  “哈哈哈哈哈，”纲手觉得有些难以启齿，但是看了看佐助，觉得宇智波佐助大概更难以启齿，她一向乐于看这一类冷酷严肃的人难堪的样子，于是她稍微斟酌一下，就忍住笑接着说，“佐助说是你昨天晚上弄的，真不愧是我的徒弟，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
  “……”佐助面无表情地看了她一眼，也没有辩驳，只是走接回红豆年糕汤，让樱自己把他的外套穿上。  
  樱接过外套，却不动作。她脸颊通红通红，红的冒烟，昨晚的无数细节从脑中闪过，她想起了自己是什么时候没能忍住，什么时候抓住了佐助的胳膊，什么时候不小心用了力。  
  她家男人唯一的一只胳膊也被她抓骨裂了。还是在，那种本该暧昧美好的场合下。  
  “呜……佐助君——”对不起。她不好意思说完，也没能说完。  
  宇智波佐助看着她在雨中越淋越湿，不耐烦地把食物外套都塞进她手上，然后用那只所谓骨裂的手搂住了她的腰。  
  一把扛起。樱整个人挂在了他的肩膀上。  
  “等等等等等……佐助君你不能动呀！我帮你治疗一下，哎！你怎么能扛我呢……”  
  她的声音一瞬间消失了。  
  纲手看着用骨裂了的手扛起她徒弟，然后一个瞬身术消失在雨帘中完全忽略了她的人，满脸黑线。  
  好歹她现在是他老婆的师父！  
   
用瞬身术把媳妇扛回家的佐助发现樱的身上比他还要湿，清丽姣好的脸显得微微憔悴。  
  两人背对着背脱下湿衣服，换上干爽的新衣服。  
  “谁也不能回头偷看哦。”樱动作麻利的穿好内衣，一边说着一边暗暗扭头偷看身后男人修长光裸的完美身体，看见那背上道道抓痕又脸红地转过去。  
  “嗯。”佐助淡淡地应着，感受到后背那道一会回避一会偷看的目光嘴角无声地微扬。  
  没有孩子有什么要紧呢，这样已经很好。  
  佐助想起风之国边境，用尽手段绑走樱的泷城家族，即使没有了后代也想方设法地想要延续血脉，他其实很理解。宇智波家如今只剩他一个人，他背负了半生家族的宿命和复兴，如果要他用后半生继续背负下去，他也毫无怨言。尽管这个古老的血统被众多的人称之为邪恶和被诅咒，这拥有让无数人忌惮又觊觎的可怕力量的写轮眼被称为不详，可他依旧发自内心的深觉作为一个宇智波的荣耀，发自内心的爱着这个家族，想要延续它，改变它，复兴它。  
  是的，宇智波佐助一个人可以背负起这些度过余生，可那是以前。现在他不是一个人了，如果要春野樱为他背负的宿命付出代价，那这宿命就不要也罢。  
  喜欢是淡淡的爱，爱是深深的喜欢。  
  “樱，我爱你。”  
他穿好衣服，回头正好对上樱犯着花痴的目光，他的眼神沉静包容，专注认真。那是宇智波式的深情目光。樱来不及解释什么脸红什么，就听见了这突如其来的告白。她愣了愣，然后笑着回答，  
  “怎么突然这样……我知道的。”  
  不再有别的对话，佐助坐在凳子上，樱在旁边给他治疗胳膊。  
  绿色的查克拉如同一团光晕，笼罩在佐助的右手上，等到治疗完成她走到一边，给佐助递过去一杯热茶，然后自己又捧起一杯细细地喝。  
  “下雨了你还出来做什么。”他温和清淡的口气里微微带了丝责备。  
  “我一起来，看到你不在，就想着你应该是出去了。”樱笑了笑，“后来下雨了，我想去接一接你，走出去的时候才想起来我也没有带伞。”  
  “……”他伸出手点在她额头的菱形印记上，“以后别这样了。”  
  樱点点头，喝了口茶轻轻地问，声音软软的，“你出去干嘛了呀，怎么和师父碰见了。是偶遇吗？”偶遇的话这个世界也太小了。  
  佐助把她手里的茶挪到一边，把还冒着热气的年糕汤放在到她眼前，似毫不在意地道：“我出去给你买些吃的，路上碰见了她。”  
  没有解释是不是偶遇，樱想了想却也没开口。她打开蒙着一层水雾的盖子，香甜温暖的气息一瞬间充斥在鼻尖，她满足地笑笑，“谢谢佐助君！哇……感觉比红豆丸子汤还要好吃的样子啊！”  
  她拿起勺子舀了一块软软糯糯的年糕，在佐助平静的目光里放进嘴里。准备吃第二块时她突然想起了什么，蹭地跳起来，  
  “完了完了！佐助君！昨天洗的衣服还在外面晒着呢！现在恐怕都湿透了！”她一边说一边去拿放在门边的雨伞，想要跑出去收衣服，一转身却同身后的人撞个满怀。  
  佐助接过她手上的伞，看了着外面的雨，“你接着吃，我去收。”  
  樱踮起脚尖亲了亲他的侧脸，“那麻烦佐助君啦，在旁边的那个小院子里哦。”  
  脸上留下女孩温暖轻软的美好触感，佐助摸了摸她的头，在她微笑的注视下换上长靴，撑开雨伞走了出去。  
  等到房门关上，确定佐助离开后，樱脸上的笑容慢慢消失了。像是一朵刚刚绽放的花，还没来得及怎么展示自己的美丽，就一瞬间经历暴雨寒霜，萎顿地凋零了。  
  她猛烈地咳嗽几声，然后扶在门边，慢慢滑落着跪在地上，她的头低垂着，在又几声猛烈地咳嗽和干呕中吐出了刚刚吃下去的，那块香软的年糕。  
  滚烫的液体从她低垂的脸上滑落下来，一滴一滴砸在湿冷坚硬的地上。  
  春野樱一生爱哭，可从未哭得这样汹涌却无声。  
  若我哪天读懂了悲伤，那定是因为，我目睹了你的黯然。她以为他们之间再无隐瞒和掩饰，约定好无论发生什么共同承担，可有些事情只能各自承担。她在巨大的甜蜜中忘记，幸福从来都不是廉价品，所获得的每一点每一滴，都会有让人偿还的时机。她不知道，这时机竟会来的这样快。  
  他们在对彼此的爱情里为对方堆砌城墙，想独揽一切疼痛和绝望，却不知道城墙只是你遮我掩的屏障。  
  为什么我想要的幸福如此简单，依旧无法如心如愿？  
  努力着把眼睛里的热泪逼回去，有什么坚定到令她自己也震惊的信念在心中压下所有迷茫。  
  春野樱不甘，不信，不妥协。  
  寒冬过去，佐助和樱离开木叶刚好七个月，现在的木叶已经是仲夏了。知了一声一声地演奏它们一生一次的长鸣，一大片的梧桐树上树叶翠绿欲滴。温热的空气里有丝倦怠的气氛。  
  卡卡西坐在火影办公室里，英俊的半张脸有些疲倦，更多的是凝重。他的面前是一份绝密文件，上面密密麻麻的字，好几张纸。  
  带着天狗面具的男人站在办公桌前，语气公式化中有种凝重感，  
“暗部已经失踪了两个人了，唯一来得及带回来的消息只有两个词：白眼、宫殿。昨天晚上和顾问开会后我们初步确定可能和辉夜有关。我认为这件事情除了宇智波，没有人可以查探清楚并且全身而退了。”  
  “我知道了，”卡卡西将资料放进最底层的抽屉里，那里还放着一张简单朴素的信笺，正是佐助昨天寄到的“结婚通知信”。  
  “你先出去吧，这件事情我心里有数了。”  
  “是。”  
  办公室里只剩下卡卡西一个人，他坐着椅子转了个圈，面对着落地窗外安定祥和的景象，轻抚额头，叹了口气。拥护和平是这样艰难的一件事，为了所有人的幸福，总有些人要做出牺牲。昨天才对他说要结婚的男人，今天就又要给他指派任务。作为火影和师父，他也很无奈啊。  
  这就是忍者的人生吧。  
  忍者春野樱站在镜子前，脸颊微红，愣愣地看着面前的女人。  
  绯红色歆长的简单旗袍，精致的盘扣，剪裁得宜的款式显出她纤细匀称的身材。这些却都不是最令她关注的，她转过身，目光凝注在后背上那显眼完美的团扇标志，久久不能回神。  
  居然有一天，她真的穿上了印着宇智波族徽的衣服。  
  黑色头发的男人静静站在她身后，愈发成熟的清俊面容看不出什么情绪，他淡淡问，“和水月他们分开前一天定的。你喜欢吗？”  
 樱木讷地点点头，“喜欢……”  
  何止是喜欢，简直是喜欢到爆，她觉得自己今天晚上甚至可能要抱着这件衣服睡觉。  
  忍不住又在镜子前走了两圈，樱心里愈发欢喜，只觉得这件心爱之人为自己定的家族衣服穿在身上，真是越看越好看。  
  佐助看着她微抿的唇角止不住的上扬，站在镜子前不忍离开的少女模样，清冷神色柔和下来，想她现在大概是舍不得脱了，他就吩咐老板把她来时穿的衣服装上。  
  “谢谢你，佐助君。我很喜欢。”又在镜子前美了许久，她才不好意思地转过身来。  
  离开风神村佐助带着她又折返到这里，她起先只顾着跟他走，后来佐助带着她来到成衣店她才知道，他给她定了这样一件衣服。  
  “应该的。”清淡低醇的口吻带了丝淡淡笑意。  
  樱微微红了脸，低低地“嗯”了声，跟着他走出成衣店。  
  在人来人往的夜市，他们不紧不慢地走在种满树木的人行道上，晚风吹散白日里的躁意，他们都享受于这一刻喧闹中的宁静。  
  这大半年来他们之间发生了翻天覆地的变化，他们一起走过了很多个国家。这些日子并非一滩静水，也发生过很多意料之外的变数。可是这样相伴相守，对于他和她来说，已经是种难得的奢望。  
  爱情本该骄傲清贵如在神坛，可在忍者的使命和荣誉面前只能委曲求全。忍道永远是他们骨子里的信仰。  
 比如自来也，他写得出无数本亲热天堂和各种热血小说，他四处流浪不问归处，他慷慨赴死毫无二话，有些人天生这样恣意潇洒，哪怕因为偷看喜欢的人洗澡这种事险些丧命。可他即使在赴死之前也依旧没能对那个自己中意了几十年的女人说出那句“我爱你”。   
 再比如，红和阿斯玛。生离倘若还有个惆怅的念想，死别却只能永远回忆。  
  他们这大半年里，已经很幸福，就像把一生中最幸福的时光都在这半年里度过一样。  
  “樱，明天我送你回木叶。”在这样静谧美好的气氛里，佐助在一棵树下停了下来，看着同样抬头看着他的樱，慢慢开口。  
  仿佛没有太多惊讶，樱默了默，点了点头，“确实该回去啦，你答应过鸣人会参加他的婚礼，如果到那天连我都没去的话那家伙说不定会遗憾的。”然后，她又摇了摇头，“你不用送我回去呀，任务要紧，我一个人又不是不可以。”  
 昨天收到卡卡西老师的火影专用忍鹰，看到佐助看完信后的表情，她明白一定是有什么任务了。让六代目此时找宇智波佐助执行的任务，那一定是只有佐助君能完成的。  
  佐助看着她的笑容，面色依旧沉静无波。只是漂亮的黑色眼眸里眼波幽深，目光一点点越发地专注，落在她的脸上。  
  她看见过阴云，她的眼睛里却永远是晴空的颜色。她永远看着我，绝不会忽然掉过头去。  
  他倾身，无比温存地轻轻吻了她额间蓝紫色好看的百豪之印。  
  “对不起。”他轻轻开口，清冷声线微微的磁，带着歉意。  
  “什么啊，”樱双手撑着他的肩膀，努力踮起脚尖在他清俊眉间同样落下一个吻，“你不用道歉的。”  
  相聚难得，离别匆匆。你我皆入风雪，只温一壶深情载途。  
  她已经足够满足，她只是担忧，只有佐助君能去执行的任务，那该是多么危险呢。  
  “我很强。”佐助心有所感地开口，语气平淡认真，没有任何自傲的意味，“我明天送你回去，然后就去一个地方看看。你在村子里不要乱跑，我会很快回来。”  
  他的语气很温柔，樱的眼睛有些湿了，她又“嗯”了一声，轻轻道，“我等你回来。”  
  也许没有人能比春野樱更明白，这样一句我等你，其实需要很大的勇气，远远比一句我爱你更需要勇气。她已经用了整个青春的一腔热血来等待，她已经习惯等待。并且他们的感情，永远经得起等待。

一路坦途。  
回到木叶的春野樱终于有些忐忑，有些心虚。  
执行任务的中途私奔出去，一出去就是大半年，在这大半年里结婚，把该办的事都给办了。她后知后觉，自己结婚的事情没有和父母商量，没有给六代目提交一份正式的申请，现在终于回来，她走在路上，总觉得后背上宇智波家族徽的位置烫烫的。  
佐助全身裹在黑色的斗篷里，沉默地走在她身边。  
单从外表上讲，宇智波夫妇绝对碾压大多数人。这大半年樱没有剪头发，现在已经及肩了，她清丽白皙的眉眼间有着淡淡的，从前没有的妩媚和风情，现在微微皱着眉的轻愁模样让人移不开眼。佐助的盛世美颜更是不用赘述的，从小到大佐二少没在长相这方面被比下去过。两个人并排前行的身影无比养眼。  
所以正在买菜的芽吹看见这两人时先是赞叹地点点头，观赏了几秒，然后才反应过来那是自己养了二十多年的女儿，旁边那个是带着自己女儿私奔结婚把她女儿吃干抹净的男人。  
“春野樱！你给我站住！”  
放下手中的西红柿，芽吹一手提着篮子，一手遥遥指着一脸茫然抬起头的某个人，咬牙切齿地喊。  
从小到大就在胡闹，现在连终身大事也这么胡闹！  
樱听见这声音的瞬间就浑身一抖，然后等看到几步之外毛都炸起的芽吹她也跟着炸毛了。  
“……好久不见，妈妈。”从小到大，对峙时春野樱态度从没这么礼貌过，连着声音都软了。  
可是芽吹此时顾不上欣慰这个，她三步并作两步走过来想抓住那个让她牵挂了许久的孩子。  
樱见势不好立马往身旁男人的身后躲，芽吹冲过来跟着追，两个人居然围着佐助追逐转了起来。  
“你说说你，怎么这么出息呢？好好地出个任务就被人拐走了，我和你爸在家还在想你是去干什么大事了……”  
“我……我给你找个女婿结婚了还不算大事嘛？”  
“对对，这种大事你居然都不和父母商量？”  
“反正你们在家的时候不是经常讨论说井野都有佐井了怕我嫁不出去嘛？我现在嫁出去了你又不高兴……”  
“你还顶嘴？再怎么嫁不出去也不能这么简单就嫁出去！”  
“怎么简单了呀？我追了他十几年呢！”  
“你！你简直是要气死我，你给我过来！”  
“不要！”  
……  
自己的妻子和妻子的母亲围着自己你追我赶，冷静如宇智波佐助也有些无语凝滞。他干站着一动不动，过了一会却发现她们俩还在这样。  
额间罕见地冒出冷汗，佐助一把搂住跑得正欢地樱，顺势一带换了个方向后退几步，正好面对着正叉着腰喘着粗气的芽吹。  
他放下樱，略微斟酌了 一下，十足十地九十度弯腰，然后缓缓地说，  
“这件事情没有同你们商量是我的疏忽，我是宇智波佐助。”他顿了顿，在芽吹和樱怔愣的注视下接着说，“请您放心，我会珍惜她。”  
卡卡西看到这一幕想必会很忧伤，他算是佐助的启蒙老师了，可这孩子从来没对他这么礼数周到过。  
言简意赅，直截了当。芽吹一时间有些反应不过来。  
她家小樱呢，其实看男人的眼光确实高。眼前这个男人周身气场低调内敛，却可以在他开口的一瞬间强大起来。黑水晶般的眼睛清澈却又幽深，当目光专注地盯着你的时候，总觉得自己会被吸进去。那张脸五官精致，肌肤是玉质的高贵的白，整个人都透着东方人优雅孤僻的气质。  
他说话时神色认真，语气礼貌，却依旧有种疏离和清贵之感。  
樱抽着嘴角，眼睁睁看着自己的妈妈对着自家男人的脸犯起了花痴。难道自己往日的模样和妈妈一样？不，她猛地摇摇头，不抱什么希望地想，绝对是不一样的。她应该是要稍微矜持含蓄些的。  
“妈妈，我们就先去找六代目了。”她试着转移话题。  
“……晚上回来吃饭。”芽吹整了整脸色，神色复杂地看了看佐助，“你也一起来吧，佐助。”  
“好。”佐助却从始至终不见慌乱。  
他之前其实想过如果樱的父母不同意他们结婚的这种可能性，但是他也很清楚自己的性格，就算所有人都不同意也没关系，只要春野樱还喜欢他，那就谁也不能阻止他。  
卡卡西在火影办公室的落地窗下往下看，狭长好看的眼睛在看到办公楼下那两个人的身影相携而来时轻轻眯了眯。  
他这一生最骄傲的事不是做了六代目火影，而是有了三个这样优秀的徒弟。经历了许许多多后，曾经那些属于他的时代的同伴们所剩无几，而他们三个却回到了一起，共同守护同样的玉。他每每想起就会觉得由衷的高兴。  
敲门声传来。  
“请进。”他重新回到了座位上，眼眸温柔的弯着，眼角有着细细的纹路，双手放在桌子上撑着头，整个人散发着慵懒的味道。他带着十分欣慰包容的笑容看着进来的两个人。  
那是师父看得意弟子的标配笑容，樱不知所以，只觉得卡卡西不愧是当年风靡无数少女的男人，即便坐在一本正经的火影办公室里也可以笑得这么荡漾。。  
“我们回来了，六代目。”她开口，该有的礼貌当然要有。  
“你说的那件事我心里有数了，我会去调查。”没有寒暄，佐助直入主题。  
“嘛，你们两个应该知道我现在最想问的是什么，新婚愉快吗？”  
樱微微脸红。  
“很愉快。”佐助语气正经地像在汇报任务。  
“那就好。”他突然取出一个陈旧眼熟的铃铛放在桌子上，“我给你们的新婚礼物。”  
正是很多年前，第七班第一次合作想要争夺的铃铛。  
“已经过去很多年了，你们三个人当初的梦想都差不多实现了吧。”  
打败哥哥，成为火影，嫁给佐助。  
用一生去实现的愿望，真的只有一个。  
很怀念啊。当初那三个小鬼稚嫩单纯，每天吵吵闹闹跟在他的后面喊着“卡卡西老师”，不对，佐助这孩子那时候也没叫过他老师。当时他们三个远没有如今强大，还经常惹事，可是卡卡西很怀念，因为那时候的他们可以让自己保护，他也有保护他们的能力。  
遥不可及的并非是十年之后，而是今天之前。  
“佐助！小樱！你们回来了？？！”  
火影办公室门被粗鲁地推开，来人十分兴奋，一脸灿烂的**笑容，金黄色头发，湛蓝色眼睛，蓝的像雨过天晴的天空，像阳光下平静的大海。  
“哟，不愧是佐助，效率真是高啊。”他过来拍了拍佐助的肩膀，意有所指地贱笑。  
樱翻了个白眼，佐助明白鸣人说的是那天自己刚回来他把他从酒桌上拉走出去谈的人生。  
“彼此彼此。”他声音里带着几不可察的笑意。  
“这不是那个铃铛嘛？卡卡西老师还留着啊。”鸣人摸了摸脑袋，开始转移话题。  
“啊，是我准备送给小樱和佐助的新婚礼物。”卡卡西好整以暇。  
“啊，新婚礼物啊，”救世主大人对着一个铃铛露出艳羡的表情，“卡卡西老师偏心，我也想要。”  
“然后呢，你准备礼物了吗？”六代目今天的心情格外愉悦。  
“当然了！”鸣人显得极有信心的样子，“是我专门给樱酱准备的新婚礼物。唔……应该过几天就可以了。”  
“只是我的吗？”樱笑着问。佐助淡淡看了眼怎么看怎么觉得**的那张漩涡鸣人的脸，不置可否。  
“能娶到樱酱佐助已经很幸福了，粗眉毛羡慕地要死……还要什么礼物，是男人就赶快自觉去把暗部里积压的任务收拾了。”  
“什么啊……”樱忍不住笑出声了，刚想让鸣人不要乱说，却听见身旁男人低沉磁性的嗓音，认真柔和，  
“鸣人说得对。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
樱一回头正好对上那如黑水晶般的漂亮眼睛，澄澈幽深，沉静专注，那是足以将一头成年母狮溺毙的眼神。  
鸣人和卡卡西震惊的不行。  
这简直是有生之年啊。  
从火影办公室出来的三人心情都很不错。虽然已经世界和平，但守护和平比争取和平更加艰难，能力越大责任越大，新时代的三忍总是聚少离多。此时能够一起聊天嬉笑让人的心中格外温情。  
“一起去吃拉面吧，佐助，樱酱。”鸣人笑嘻嘻地提议。  
佐樱二人却同时停了下来，  
“不行。”佐助。  
“鸣人，恐怕不行。”樱。  
“怎么了啊，你们这就要撇开我去过二人世界吗？”救世主大人抽了抽嘴角。  
“不是的，回来的时候遇见了我妈妈，所以……今天晚上要跟佐助君一起和我父母吃顿饭。”  
“啊这样啊，”鸣人理解地点点头，然后想起前不久自己去日向家做客见未来准岳父和准小姨子的事，浑身一抖，难得同情地拍了拍佐助的肩膀，“嘛……佐助的话肯定没有问题的，加油。那就明天晚上吧。”  
“抱歉，吊车尾，明天晚上也不行。”  
“诶？！你要做什么？”鸣人无语，这个去私奔了大半年的男人怎么表现的比他这个准七代目还要忙的样子？  
“卡卡西让我查个东西，很急迫，我今天晚上吃完饭就走。”  
“……”鸣人想问问是什么事，可噎了半天没问出来。他怕万一是什么危险的任务让小樱知道了会担心，“好吧，那我现在也不指望你能赶得上我的婚礼了。保重。”  
“啊。”佐助淡淡地应着。  
鸣人和他们分开，向相反的方向离开了。  
樱低着头，粉腮微微鼓着，“你……今天晚上吃完饭就走啊。”  
声音里有压抑的不舍，和小委屈。  
佐助揉了揉她的脑袋，没答话。  
他早些去，才能早些回来见她。  
街道人来人往，他们一身利落的行装，周身有旅途归来的风尘气息。在他们身后的某个墙角，从下往上依次露出了几个脑袋来。  
“他们回来了。”牙。  
“回来了。”鹿丸。  
“来了。”天天。  
“……”志乃。  
“还结婚了。”井野。  
最后在最上面露出的，是佐井俊秀的脸上完美的微笑。  
众人跟着佐樱二人又前进着换了一个墙角蹲着。  
“他们现在是要去干嘛？”天天。  
“我们是不是有点无聊？”丁次。  
“很好奇。”牙。  
“樱衣服上那是宇智波家的族徽？”井野。  
“为什么要藏着，真麻烦。”鹿丸。  
“藏着也没用吧，佐助君肯定已经发现了。”佐井。  
“他们去的方向，好像是……樱的家？我的妈呀，这是办完事了才来见家长吗？好浪漫！”天天捧脸。  
“不不……”井野抽了抽嘴角，“芽吹阿姨绝对不是好招惹的。”  
众人还在观察，却突然发现视线里好像少了一个人。  
陌生又熟悉的气息在身后出现，低调又让人窒息。  
六人心有所感，僵硬着回头，果然对上了一瞬间出现在他们身后的佐助。  
佐助见是他们，放下了下意识的戒备，面无表情。  
“……好久不见，佐助君。”  
一口气差点没上来，众人没人先开口说话，迫不得已佐井只好搬出了他最拿手的假笑。  
“好久不见……”  
“好久不见。”  
……  
在佐井开口后众人才一个接一个调整脸色打起招呼。  
这确实，是有生之年啊。


End file.
